Smoking articles, such as cigarettes, produce both mainstream smoke during a puff and side stream smoke during static burning. Phenolic compounds, such as phenol, cresols, hydroquinone (HQ), and resorcinol, and polycyclic hydrocarbons (PAH), such as naphthalene, fluorine, anthracene, pyrene, and benzo[a]pyrene (BAP), can be found in the particulate phase of mainstream smoke.